Rukia Kuchiki vs. Riruka Dokugamine
|image = |conflict =Tale of the Lost Agent |date = |place =Naruki City, Human World |result =Draw, Riruka disappears from combat. |side1 =*Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki |side2 =*Riruka Dokugamine |forces1 =*Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo *Kidō |forces2 =*Enhanced Fullbring (Dollhouse) *Love Gun |casual1 =*Rukia is lightly injured. |casual2 =*Riruka escapes. }} is a fight between the 13th Division Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki and the Fullbringer Riruka Dokugamine. Prelude After Kūgo Ginjō gets away and removes Ichigo Kurosaki's Fullbring from him, Riruka and the other members of Xcution rush to their location. Giriko Kutsuzawa and Yukio Hans Vorarlberna complain about Kūgo not sharing Ichigo's powers with them, with Yukio stating that they promised to share. Riruka tries to get them to stop for a minute as she tries to state that she could care less about Ichigo's powers. But Kūgo states that he intended to share it and uses his sword on each of them, empowering them and changing their forms slightly.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, pages 15-19 Battle Rukia is placed in a "chat room" made up a large padded room filled with giant stuff animals and toys. Rukia questions where her opponent is and tells her to show herself. A large amount of stuffed animals begin to fly at Rukia piling on till her arms are pined behind her, further frustrating Rukia. Riruka pops up from behind a bunch of stuffed animals and states that this is gonna be too easy and she should just shoot her.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, pages 14-15 Riruka continues to launch more large stuffed animals at Rukia, who simply can't bring herself to hurt them, instead begins hugging them. Seeing the opening, Riruka uses her Love Gun to launch a heart-shaped cabinet at Rukia. To her surprise however, Rukia slices through it, saying she doesn't find a cabinet cute. Riruka scoffs at the idea the Rukia can kill her, but Rukia informs her that, as a Shinigami, it is her duty to protect the lives of Humans and will not kill one. Riruka finds that statement conceited and continues her plushie barrage, only for Rukia to easily dodge or destroy them with her Shikai. Rukia then says she cannot bring herself to kill a "normal Human", which infuriates Riruka who shouts that as a Fullbringer, she is not a normal Human. She then uses her "Addiction Shot", stamping a heart on Rukia's wrist, which places Rukia into a rabbit plushie, making her unable to hold her sword. Riruka looks down on Rukia, smirking at her predicament.Bleach manga; Chapter 469, pages 10-20 Riruka tries to grab Rukia, but she dodges and begins to run away. Riruka calls her a devil and tells her to come back, but Rukia corrects her saying she doesn't know what a devil is, but she should be called a bunny, Riruka says she is a devil and not a bunny. Rukia is confused by her situation, but she is happy at least that she is faster and can get away to hide and come up with a strategy. Riruka suddenly appears in front of her using "Bringer Light" and attempts to step on her, but Rukia evades her using "Shunpo". Rukia is surprised that she can still use the technique, but then figures that if she can use Shunpo then she can still use Kidō and attempts to use Hadō #33. Sōkatsui, but it backfires and causes an small explosion that slight injures her arm and incapacitates her.Bleach manga; Chapter 470, pages 1-5 Riruka corners Rukia and points her "Love Gun" and states that they need to bring this to an end. She then explains to her that now she must understand that Fullbringers are not normal humans. Rukia retorts that she must be really obsessed with being a normal Human being or not. Rukia asks Riruka if its so important to be "not" normal to which Riruka simply says of course it is.Bleach manga; Chapter 470, pages 17-18 Looking down at Rukia, Riruka begins to explain her "survival of the fittest", her pride for abnormality. As Riruka reflects upon the past and continues to explain her philosophy as taught to her by Kūgo, Rukia manages to make a connection with her Zanpakutō via ice. She then uses "Some no mai, Tsukishiro" to freeze a surprised Riruka, who manages to escape the majority of the attack, which only catches her foot. Rukia explains that it's not that she doesn't know how the Fullbringers feel, but that is the reason you shouldn't abandon your friends. That they were so keen to fight with them when the Shinigami were intent to fight with their comrades. Riruka protests, but Rukia states that she should calm down for if she uses "Tsukishiro" one more time it will freeze her entire body over. Riruka states that it is that kind of arrogance she was referring to previously. She then tickles her nose with her hair causing her to sneeze, which sets Rukia free from her plushie prison, much to the confused Shinigami's surprise. Riruka swiftly places her gauntlet up to Rukia's chest and states that she is sorry about this, but she doesn't want to be finished by her power, Riruka then disappears.Bleach manga; Chapter 471, pages 1-19 Rukia is confused as to where Riruka has gone, she then collapses to the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 472, page 1-2 Aftermath After his own battle with Tsukishima, Byakuya Kuchiki finds an unconscious Rukia and carries her back to the others, where he remarks that he hasn't found Riruka's body nor sensed her presence.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, page 9 After Ichigo defeats Kūgo, Shūkurō Tsukishima attempts to attack him, but Rukia leaps between them. Suddenly, strange markings appear on her chest, which turned out to be doors, and Riruka bursts out. She is cut by Tsukishima's Book of End, stating that it wasn't a slash to modify someone's past, but rather a slash to kill someone. She yells at him saying he's an idiot and that he should understand that Ichigo saved Kūgo, where they couldn't.Bleach manga; Chapter 477, pages 12-16 References Navigation Category:Fights